confesiones a modo de cita
by kmi-17
Summary: mi versión de lo que sería el 2do capítulo de la 7ma temporada de House mezclando muchos SPOILERS! HUDDY y HILSON friendship


_Un fic cortito basado totalmente en los spoilers, digamos que esta es mi especulación para el segundo capítulo de la 7ma temporada...mil gracias a __Adreanne_27__por betearme el fic de darme ideas para el final ;) ... asi que eso! ... enjoy :D_

_House has ignorado mis llamadas todo el fin de semana y al parecer has vuelto a decorar tu casa con un martillo. __Suenas feliz. Feliz es raro._

House se encontraba sentado frente a su ordenador concentradísimo en lo que parecía ser un juego de poker online cuando su amigo James Wilson entró y se sentó frente a él.

-estás bien?...

-claro, porqué debería estar mal, tengo par de Ases en mano...-dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-no lo sé, desde lo de Trenton estás...no sé...

-fue una embolia, era imposible saber...

-si...pensé que dirías eso...

se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos casi eternos antes de que Wilson volviera a hablar, mientras House seguía sin mirarlo.

-como están tus heridas?

-porqué tengo la impresión que hay algo más que quieres saber y no te atreves a preguntar?-dijo House mirando a su amigo acusadora mente

-estás tomando vicodin?...-lo dijo fuerte y claro.

-crees que si lo estuviera haciendo te lo diría?...

-si...

-pues no...solo ibuprofeno...toma mira...-House busca el fármaco en su saco y lo agita frente a Wilson para que lo tome pero el oncólogo no hace caso.

-y la re decoración de tu baño es porque...

-las boté ok?...

-si claro...

-ok, me las tomé todas...feliz?...

-no...en serio?

-NO!...que pesadito estás Wilson...

-vale...vale...venía a otra cosa...pero tu buen humor...

-si si, sigue que esa parte ya me la sé...-dijo House mirando su pc mientras Wilson suspiraba frustrado...mantuvo el silencio unos segundos y luego continuó.

-bueno...luego de tantos días...no sé, parece que ya no te importa lo que descubrí con Bonny no es así?

-noup...-dijo el médico y volvió a mirar su ordenador.

-ok...

silencio de nuevo...ahora algo más relajado...para House al menos porque Wilson cada vez tenía más dudas...

-eso quieres decir que ya lo sabes...que piensas hacer?...

-nada

-nada?...dejame ver si entiendo...-susurró el oncólogo poniendo sus manos frente a House como deteniendo sus palabras-estuviste en un psiquiátrico porque alucinaste que dormías con esa mujer, luego intentaste, a tu manera por supuesto, conquistarla...cuando te enteraste que ella salía con otro intentaste miles de cosas para fastidiar su relación...y ahora que, al fin está libre...piensas hacer nada!-dijo elevando la voz Wilson.

House asiente cómicamente con la cabeza y Wilson ríe irónico.

-no te creo...-susurra poniéndose serio-lo que sí creo es que tienes un plan...-agrega apuntando a House- y no quieres contármelo!

-ok...en el caso... HIPOTÉTICO...en que tuviera un plan...que más da?...sólo estás aquí para saber que tramo-contesta el nefrólogo despreocupado.

-lo ves! Tramas algo!-dice poniéndose de pie eufórico.

House rueda los ojos pero sólo sigue en el pc sin prestarle atención a Wilson, quién exasperado camina de un lado a otro del despacho.

-me lo dirás...-dice al fin...-siempre terminas diciéndomelo...-susurraba haciéndose el despreocupado mientras salía de la oficina casi chocándose con Taub.

House se queda mirando a su empleado...quién solo baja la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

-revisaste tu correo?...

-no se supone que para eso los contraté a ustedes?-

-deberías revisarlo...

-déjame adivinar, no preguntarás que es lo que quiere saber Wilson, eres muy aburrido, recuérdame porque te contraté...-decía House mientras tomaba su correo, eran varias cartas.

-...porque...puedes fastidiarme con diversos temas... Y...porque la mayoría de las veces doy opiniones imparciales...

House eleva su ceja y lo mira con algo de odio, luego mira los sobres y comienza a leer los remitentes tirando los sobre uno a uno al basurero...hasta que llega a un sobre en blanco...mira a Taub extrañado y este solo baja su cabeza. El nefrólogo abre el sobre y lee entre líneas su contenido, luego volvió su mirada a a Taub quien sólo deja sobre su escritorio un historial.

-tenemos un caso...

-hoy me siento vidente...no me dirás nada sobre 13 aunque ya lo sabías...

-supongo que mi empleo y mi deber de diagnosticar a nuestro nuevo paciente es más importante.

House toma el historial de mala gana y lo hojea un poco...luego mira de nuevo a su empleado con el ceño fruncido.

-desde cuando tu puedes escoger casos?

-yo no lo hice, Cuddy me lo dio...

-en serio?...

-si...

-mmmh...bien, vamos a diagnosticar entonces...-susurra House levantándose al fin para ir a la sala de al lado.

-Wilson cree que me drogo...

-lo haces?...

House miró a Cuddy ofendido al instante, ambos estaban en la cama de ella...para ser más específicos Cuddy estaba recostada en el pecho del nefrólogo... ambos relajados, desnudos, después de ustedes ya saben...

La decana rió levemente ante la mirada del médico y besó levemente la línea de su mandíbula.

-el punto es...lo sabrá...mucho antes de que tú o yo se lo digamos...

-lo sé...-dijo ella separándose un poco para recostarse de lado mientras House hacía lo mismo para quedar frente a frente tomándola por la cintura.

-sólo a él...y a mi equipo...-decía House mientras la besaba levemente mientras ella se dejaba hacer cerrando los ojos.

-ellos son más chismosos que...

-ohh vamos... nadie más sabrá...lo prometo...-susurraba ahora besando su cuello en tanto Cuddy intentaba resistirse a aquellas encantadoras caricias.

-vale...-susurró luego de unos segundos...sip, las encantadoras caricias le habían ganado esta vez.

House se detuvo en seco al escucharla...mantuvo la cercanía para sonreír.

-sabes?...eso fue fácil...que más puedo sacar de ti ahora eh?...mmmh...-dijo separándose lo justo para mirarla a los ojos mientras hacía un gesto pensativo.

-patán!...-respondió ella golpeando el pecho de su actual pareja levemente intentando soltarse del abrazo que House mantenía...cosa con la cual ambos terminaron riendo y forcejeando en la cama aunque luego de un rato volvieron a la primera posición.

-Wilson irá a hablar contigo...

-porque estás tan preocupado?...ya te dije que podías decirle...

-crees que me creerá?...

-no, de echo por eso te dejé decírselo...

-bruja!-dijo él entrecerrando los ojos casi sin poder evitar sonreír, ella en cambio sonríe abiertamente bastante divertida...-pero ya sabía que los sabías...-dijo él arrogante como siempre mientras acariciaba la espalda de la decana

-entonces porque...ohh...plan de contingencia...siempre eres así?...

-como crees que te conquisté?

-buena respuesta...-no sabía porqué pero a Cuddy esas arrogantes palabras le habían sonado mejor que cualquier empalagoso alago. Comenzaron a besarse...y...bueno, ya saben como es House...y como es Cuddy...y se imaginarán como terminaron ...

El caso parecía haberse complicado, y dado que 13 no estaba, House había obligado a Wilson a ayudarle...aunque todo era por supuesto con la escusa de tirar la bomba teniendo a todos juntos.

El equipo y Wilson revisaban minuciosamente los resultados de las pruebas y el mismo historial del paciente, todos sentados en la mesa mientras House permanecía de pie.

-Estoy viendo a Cuddy...-dije con la mirada baja esquivando un poco mirar a sus pupilos...quienes enseguida levantaron la cabeza hacia él-generalmente sin la ropa puesta...-dice House intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Se forma un silencio abrumador en la sala de diagnostico, los 4 médicos no hacían más que mirar al nefrólogo quién se mantenía expectante a alguna reacción.

-podría ser encefalitis...-dijo Taub mirando a los demás médicos de la mesa.

-pero no hay afectación meníngea, meningismo o rigidez de nuca y cefalea-enumeró Chase aburrido.

-pero los demás síntomas encajan...

-en serio no me dirán nada?...ni siquiera un...House estas bien?...-silencio...-que considerados...-dice el médico haciéndose el ofendido.

-no todos! No tiene afasia o si?...tampoco parkinson ...-rebatió Chase frustrado.

Taub suspiró frustrado en tanto Wilson aún seguía mirando a House...este lo notó y se lo quedó mirando también...el nefrólogo sonrió y luego se volteó para caminar a su despacho mientras hablaba.

-hagan una punción lumbar y un encefalograma... -dijo ante la incrédula mirada de Chase haciendo sonreír a Taub quien se ponía de pie al instante.

Wilson por supuesto siguió a su mejor amigo y en tanto House se sentaba él permanecía de pie.

-sabía que te estabas drogando!

House sonrió divertido pero no dijo nada, sólo miraba a Wilson quien no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, así que solo le devolvía la mirada.

-que harás si se lo digo a Cuddy?

-nada...-dijo de lo más feliz el nefrólogo tomando su pelota y reclinándose un poco hacia atrás en su silla para jugar con ella.

-nada?...y tu plan?...ohh! Esto es parte de tu plan no! ... no estas drogado!...sólo quieres hacer que ella crea que estás drogado!...no es así!...

-mmh...si te digo que si me traerás un sándwich?

-no puedes hacer eso!...pero que digo...eres husero! Claro que puedes...no le diré a Cuddy! No seré parte de tu juego...

-oh vamos! Mueres por ser parte de mi juego! Admítelo! Te encanta andar de celestino conmigo...

-no esta vez House...yo...acabé!-dije moviendo sus brazos el oncólogo.

-ok...da igual...cualquiera de esos le dirá por ti...-dije señalando a sus patitos.

-les diré que es mentira!...

-crees que te creerán?...ando muy feliz lo olvidas?...-dijo sonriendo como un niño

Wilson lo miró sorprendido y luego salió del despacho...y House sabía perfectamente que iba directo al despacho de su jefa...

-House quiere que creas que se está drogando para llamar tu atención...-dijo de golpe el oncólogo sin siquiera tocar la puerta del despacho de su jefa, se veía nervioso y cansado.

-y crees eso porque...

-acaso no lo ves! Esta...FELIZ! ... tienes idea de que pasa cuando House está feliz no?...

Cuddy sonrió para si misma pero mantuvo una expresión extrañada para Wilson...

-y...como sabes todo eso...

-acaba de confesármelo-dijo sentándose frene a la decana-Cuddy, estoy preocupado...no sé si por él...o por ti...entiendo que lo de Lucas...

-no estaba lista Wilson, eso es todo...

-...segura?...porque no sé, parecías muy interesada en el hombre del bastón...antes de lo de Lucas claro...

-que insinuás?...

-yo...

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí!-interrumpió House entrando al despacho apuntando a su amigo con el bastón-que? Ya le dijiste?...-le preguntó a Wilson mientras se acercaba luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-y que querías que hiciera?...ella está dolida por lo de Lucas aún y tú no haces más que seguir jugando con todos nosotros!-dijo el oncólogo poniéndose de pie.

-idiota! Ya tengo novia!...

-qué?...-susurró Wilson sin entender mientras Cuddy sólo se limitaba a mirar la escena...-tú! Novia!...por favor...no me hagas reír!-dijo riendo luego de unos segundos riendo nervioso en tanto House sólo miraba al techo jugando con su bastón.

Wilson se volteó rápido y miró a Cuddy quién sólo se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida...

-ella tampoco sabía...después de todo, nunca me dijo lo de ella y Lucas...-dijo House con algo de resentimiento en su voz ganándose una miradita desafiante de su jefa y la atención del oncólogo nuevamente.

-en serio pero...porque...es decir...

-que? Quieres conocerla?...genial! Hoy en esta dirección...-dijo el nefrólogo histriónicamente entregándole una tarjeta a Wilson-puedes llevar a la bruja...digo! A Sam...a las 5.30, así la jefa no fastidia por que no cumplo mis horas de consulta...-dijo exagerando un guiño de ojo ya en retirada del despacho.

Wilson se quedó mirando la tarjeta y luego de que House saliera lo vio por el cristal de la puerta...volteó y se quedó mirando a Cuddy aún con la boca abierta.

-no entiendo para que tanto rodeo...

-oh vamos! A mi no intentes engañarme adoras estos juegos...

Cuddy y House estaban frente a frente ambos con su traje de pilotos, House con el casco bajo el brazo y ella ya lo tenía puesto pero con la visera arriba.

-vale, pero ...

-pero nada...ahí vienen...-dijo apurado el nefrólogo bajando la visera de su "novia" para luego tomar su casco y lanzárselo a Wilson quien lo alcanzó en el aire.

-House?...que es esto?...-

-un go kart...que más?...ahí están sus trajes-dijo House señalando las indumentarias para Wilson y para Sam para luego tomar por la cintura a Cuddy.

-entonces ella es...-por supuesto que Wilson no podía ver que se trataba de ella por el casco.

-un piloto experta, hoy va a patearles el culo...no es cierto cielito?...-dijo irónico House ganándose un codazo de Cuddy quien se apartó para ir a su autito.

-le encanta parecer un fiera...vieras como me da en la cama...-dijo el nefrólogo al pasar al lado de su amigo mientras seguía a Cuddy...Wilson se quedó con la boca abierta, a pesar de las bromas de su amigo en el traje se podía notar que era un cuerpo de mujer, pero luego de lo del restorant ya no podía fiarse de él...Sam tiró de Wilson dispuesta a ir a cambiarse y pasar un buen rato en los autitos cortando así los pensamientos del oncólogo entrando ambos al vestidor.

-me deberás mucho después de esto...mínimo una tarde de peluquería-dijo la decana elevando la visera.

-te puedo pagar en carne?...-preguntó el médico tomando a Cuddy por la cintura con una sonrisa juguetona para acercarse y besarla.

Cuddy lo apartó a los pocos segundos.

-saldrán en cualquier momento...

-ves!...adoras mis planes...-dijo House con una sonrisa de lado volviendo a rozar sus labios con los de la endocrina quién esta vez se dejó hacer un rato más.

Pocos minutos más tarde los 4 doctores corrían en la pista cada uno en su autito en una carrera por quien pagaría la cena. Por supuesto todos peleaban la delantera aunque Wilson iba primero, House lo seguía de cerca, así mismo Cuddy iba tras él y en último lugar iba Sam quien intentaba no quedarse demasiado atrás.

House logró rebasar a su amigo en la última vuelta en una maniobra bastante arriesgada que hizo al oncólogo perder su concentración y ser rebasado también por Cuddy.

Wilson se bajó molesto de su autito dispuesto a enfrentar a House quién ya iba de camino al autito de Cuddy para ayudarla...Cuddy se puso de pie con ayuda de House quien no podía evitar sonreír...ella se quitó el casco y Wilson se detuvo en seco.

House tomó por la cintura a la decana y por la adrenalina del momento la besó bastante eufórico mientras ella le respondía abrazándose a su cuello.

-esa no es...-susurró Sam mirando la escena junto a Wilson...

-si...-respondió él aún mirando atónito la escena.

Luego de unos momentos la pareja ganadora pasó por el lado de los ex esposos...

-nos deben la cena...-dijo House divertido al ver la cara de mi amigo mientras seguía caminando con Cuddy abrazada a él quién también sonreía radiante.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si esto durará, pero mientras lo haga ellos de seguro se encargarán de disfrutarlo...haciéndonos también disfrutar a nosotros... gracias por leer ;)


End file.
